Giving It Up?
by allvampirefanfiction
Summary: (All Human) Bella is still a virgin but in a year long relationship with her beloved Jacob. She has this need to feel a spark for someone, anyone but what if the guy she feels the spark for isn't Jacob.(Jacob, Bella, Edward)


**Welcome To Who Ever Is Reading This Fan Fiction**

 **I Hope THIS is my FIRST SUCCESSFUL Fan Fiction**  
 **I Hope You Enjoy This Story And Review It For Me**  
 **~0~0~0~**

 **BPOV**

"Why does life have to be so hard. Why can't I have NORMAL boyfriend? Why do we have to fight so much UGH... Its so frustrating. At this point I wasn't even listening to Jakes screaming anymore. It was just the same argument over and over. We have been dating for a little over a year. When we first met we were freshmen at Stanford University. Now we are sophomores. Our relationship wasn't like this. In the beginning he was so sweet and loving but there was always something missing between us...that spark your suppose to have when you kiss someone or that electricity your suppose to feel when they touch you. Your heart is suppose to race when he gets close or when he about to kiss you but... None of that happens with me and Jacob.

When me and Jake kissed, or touched it was more like a...conformable feeling. But I never felt a spark or electricity with any other boyfriend I had. Not with Tyler. No with Mike. Not with Seth. The closes feeling I felt was with Jake. But the fighting ever night was starting to get on my last nerve.

"BELLA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Jake yelled breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Actually, No Jake I'm not listening to you . We have this discussion every night. I am trying really hard to stay calm but this issue is killing me Jake. I AM NOT READY TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY. That is the final answer Jake can you just leave it at that please."

"NO I CAN'T BELLA WE HAVE BEEN DATING FOR A YEAR AND YOU STILL WON'T PUT OUT FOR ME."

"You know what maybe I was right not sleeping with you Jake because your an jackass. I cant believe you want me to lose my virginity after what you just said to me. If you wanted to go get a nut off do it yourself. You know what Jake its about time I head out."

"I grabbed my shirt off the floor and went to the living room to find my shoes. I wasn't going to take anymore of his shit from him anymore. At least not tonight.

"Bells," Jake said as he walked into the living room "I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you again its just you had me so turned on and I really wanted you tonight Bells. You just leaving/me hanging got me upset."

He came towards me and wrapped his hands around my waist. Once again... No spark, No Electricity, no nothing.

I sighed defeated. I turned around and looked Jake in the eyes.

"Jake why do you REALLY keep pushing me. I know you were turned on but your never that aggressive towards me unless something is wrong."

"Its just," Jake hesitated for a moment before continuing "I really like you and I don't want to lose you. I feel like if we don't have sex we wont bond. Were in college aren't we suppose to have fun and let lose. Aren't I'm the guy you want to marry. Because if I am I don't feel like it sometimes. I'm not saying the only way this relationship can work is if we have sex. I'm just saying I'm a GUY and I want to have sex with my smart, beautiful, amazing girlfriend and future wife."

"Jake you know that's what you want but I don't know if that's what I want. I want to keep my virginity as long as possible because once it gone its gone. You have to know that girls virginity MY VIRGINTY is taken seriously. Okay."

"Bells I understand can you please come to bed now." Jake said giving me his biggest puppy dog eyes.

Actually I can't I have a test tomorrow and I really need to get home but ill call you later on tomorrow. I promise." I said while standing on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"Goodnight Bella." Jake said while giving me my last goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Jake." I said while walking out the door.

"I got my car stated and started to drive. As I rode home my truck started to my a grumbling sound.

"Oh No." I said as I stopped my car and got out.

"Wow this was JUST GREAT. I was stuck in the middle of the rode with no way of getting home. I got out to car to see what was going on. I popped the top opened and smoke started to stream out of the car.

"Oh just great I thought. I went back into the car to get my phone. I looked in my purse but it wasn't there. I looked under the seats. In the dashboard. But I couldn't find it. Just great I was stuck outside with no way to get home and no phone to contact anyone this night couldn't get any worst.

I sat in my car to I don't know how long trying to figure out how to get home when I heard a knock on the window. I turned and look to see who it was and was gladly rewarded with the most beautiful man I have EVER /seen in my life. My night just got a whole lot better."

 **0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 **How did you like my first chapter.**

 **Review, Comment, Follow and Favorite if liked**  
 **Who is this Mystery Man at Bella Window?**  
 **Who could it Be?**


End file.
